User talk:Firestream12
Edits: | Current Goal: Have 1000 edits by the beginning or ending of April!! StarClan/ Dark Forest RP's Hi, Fire. I was thinking about creating a roleplay for StarClan and one for the Dark Forest. But I'm not sure how to organize the members list and such. Do you think you could help me? Oh, and if you think this is a dumb idea and I shouldn't make the RPs, just tell me :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:11, March 15, 2012 (UTC) P.S. How'd you add that edit count thingy to the top of your page? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Are you rping in The Betulis Pack at all? Saltus needs his alpha female! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:11, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, and I was thinking about one for the Place of Starry Skies an the Place of Eternal Darkness too :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I can ask the founder. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:18, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Wolf Blank Test I tested out the blanks: (Ignore the messed up ear and the extra shading around the wolf...) The only problem is that they are a lot bigger than our cat blanks. And no, they did not say that we could use these, but this is just a test in case the do. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) We can use the blanks! Some are a bit messy, so I'll try to edit them :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I made one of the wolf blanks. You can see it on the charart approval page. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... I'm putting it back the way before. It looks to dark now. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:11, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Aw, O.K. I'll tell Prickle. Bye, ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:09, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Firey, can i atleast rp a diffrent Alpha female?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:49, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo Dude, you can't just make Aestuo give up her alpha postion. It isn't fair to Silver. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Do you want Aestuo to find the Real Obscruan? If so, how?* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 16:35, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Remember us over on WCCRPW? Hello Fire, remember us? Your friends on Warriorcatclansrp Wiki? We saw that you've been editing here. Lots of times. So thanks for remembering us. 18:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Firestream, its ~Skymist~, I come back after like a year of being grounded to hear that you ditched us at WCCRP. I thought your computer was broken? You couldv'e told us that you were leaving atleast, I mean really. But no, you dont even tell us that, you dont care. You dont care that your a big part of our website and that maybe some people actuly needed your characters in the RP, atleast if you wouldlve told us you were leaving us we couldve put your cats up for adoption or something. But really, thanks for leaving us hanging, I hope you have fun with your new friends, and just forget about us, since you dont care. Sky!!Im back baby! >:D 19:20, June 26, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome :) Oh, and I went to Yosemite. While me and my dog were running around in some of the meadows over there, I almost got bit by a snake :S ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:48, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye from an old friend. Fire, it boke my heart when I read your message to Sky, but I guess that's it. I'll never forget our good times together. You've really helped me out...tons. Take care of yourself, and good luck in middle school. I will miss you...'a lot.'' Thanks for the memories. Bye Fire. ~An old friend.'' ''.....Sorry'' Hey look I'm sorry, ive been gone forever too you know. All I know is that when I came back you've been gone without telling anyone but still active on other wiki's. I mightve overreacted because I thought you were my friend but im sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything :( Well good luck in middle school, and I hope your not too mad at me. Thanks anyways for showing me WCCRP, your friend(? hopefully)Sky ♪Smile Smile Smile! ♫ 22:26, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :3 Yay, im glad we're still friends and im sincerely sorry!! Dont worry, you'll do great in middle school, next year will be my 2nd (and last) year in middle school. Yes it can be tough and alot of work, but im an A (for the most part :P) student too but trust me its worth the work in the future. And dont worry about being shy you'll probly have your old friends yet have new friends that are just as awesome!!!! :3 Sky ♪Smile Smile Smile! ♫ 01:38, August 1, 2012 (UTC) O.K, before a fight happens, she posted a link called Special:Page. This causes whoever clicks on it to be re-directed to their own user page. :) So it isn't just you, it's everyone who clicks on that link. :P ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah xD No one but spammers are kittypets. I just did SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 18:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure. :) I have Minecraft on my laptop, and I just downloaded Antvenom's Peaceful Map (Sntvenom is aguy on YouTube) So yeah, ill fix ur sig in a little bit (I'm on an iPad right now. :P) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:16, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I hope you have fun in middle scool and I hope you can visit WCCRPW sometime. :3 14:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I got so wrapped up in things I forgot about it. DX I don't think there's anything wrong with it.... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:07, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Fire, to answer your question, Pantherkit and her friends are going to- oops!(claps hand over mouth) SPOILER ALERT! lolStarrynight48 (talk) 00:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC)Starrynight48 ps. call me star Can you please reply to this poll? You don't have to if you don't want to :) http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icewish/The_Wiki Icewish 15:21, November 10, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki Fire, in case you ever want to come back and you see this message, this wiki is dead. :( It's a long story that I won't explain now because chances are you'll never read this XD But anyways, I'm just going to leave this link here: http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity It's a link to my new warriors RP wiki, I thought it would be nice to have a fresh start at leadership running a wiki :) Icewish ♥ 21:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC)